The Game of Love
by Meh34
Summary: Ike’s gay? Wendy broke up with Stan for Cartman? Kenny is infatuated with Butters? Is this real or is it just all part of Kyle’s plan to win Stan’s heart? StanKyle


**The Game of Love**

**Title:** The Game of Love

**Author:** Meh34

**Rating: **PG-13 or T or something like that…

**Description: **Ike's gay? Wendy broke up with Stan for Cartman? Kenny is infatuated with Butters? Is this real or is it just all part of Kyle's plan to win Stan's heart? StanKyle

**Disclaimer: **Do I own South Park? No. Do I know a lot about South Park? No. So, if I did own South Park, it would be a very bad show cuz I don't know a lot abt it…like, who the fuck is Christophe with all of the KyleChristophe fics? What's Kyle's dad's name again?

Stan's POV

"GAY!" Kyle's mother yelled. Not the type of introduction I had in mind. Today was one of those gay family meetings that Kyle's parents had. His mother was sitting next to his father while Kyle and Ike sat on the sofa. I mean, I had never suspected Ike to be gay. He's only, like, 10. Kyle's six years older than him…I think. To think, Kyle forgot that it was a family meeting and invited me. I slapped my face, trying to imagine that this was all a dream but it wasn't. Ike was gay and a fag. But I can't insult him cuz he's Kyle's brother. But if it was Cartman's brother, I probably would have insulted him. Stupid fatass always picking on Kyle…

"I'm gay, mommy…" was all Ike said as he shuffled his feet and moved his black hair over his eyes. The Broflovskis were in shock, except for Kyle who was in his own world. Looking through the thin air with those beautiful hazel eyes of his. Wait! I'm no gay fag. Shut up, Stan and pay attention to the meeting…

"Can't you at least be bisexual? At least then you'll like gir-"

"No! Can't you accept me for who I am!" Ike was paying full attention to his parents; his head even bounced back when they said this. Kyle and I could only look at the whole scene, not able to help about anything.

"We can, Ike, but wh-when did you…decide about all of this?" Kyle's dad was talking now and he looked worried with his weird hat thingy. A yarmulke or something like that…iunno. But he seemed really supportive of Ike. The only problem was Kyle's mom.

"Since…since I found out that I like my best friend…" Ike's head hung in shame. Nobody really knew who this "best friend" was but I don't think I wanna know…I still can't believe Ike is gay! GAY! You hear me? GAY!

_If only Kyle was gay…then I could…_

Ew! Stan, what is wrong with you! Kyle is not gay, and I sure am not as hell gay. Why is my sick mind thinking this? But my sick eyes can't stop looking at Kyle's long red hair. He had gotten rid of the green cap since he was 11…under my suggestion. How I so want to run my fingers through his…

"…head? Huh? Is there something wrong with your sick mind, Ike? You could go straight to the devil with that attitude and…sexuality." Kyle's mother was on the verge of yelling now. I just stood there, a statue, not aware of anything happening around me.

"Mom, I don't care! I like **_men_**! Can't you deal with that," Ike sighed and crossed his arms. "I bet if it was Kyle who was gay, you'd accept him!"

"We _do_ accept you, but it's just…" Kyle's father was keeping his calm while it looked so much like Kyle's mom was going to blow a fuse. Kyle was on the couch, hugging Ike and I was…at the doorway to the living room.

"Just what!"

"Just that it will have to take time to accept you, Ike."

With that, Kyle thought it was best to send me upstairs to his room and Kyle's mother agreed. Kyle had his head down, showing no emotion at all although I thought I saw a…smile? Is he happy that I'm going? Am I going to find something in his room? Is he going to come in and kiss- ew! No! Stan, you are not a gay fag!

And since I treated Kyle's home as if it was mine, I knew where his room was and just walked up the stairs. With the door closed in a thud, I heard some mumbling. Kyle was talking and a loud thud was heard. Kyle's mother had fainted, apparently and shouting and mumbling and talking was filling Stan's head. Everything was happening so fast and he didn't understand a word. Kyle's voice was the most distinct, possibly trying to explain everything. _He's probably trying to explain everything so it can all work. Oh, how his words fill my heart ad I wish to come down and cover those talking lips with my own…_

Ok, what the fuck? I am not gay! I shook my head to relieve myself of these thoughts when I heard Kyle's mother yelling…again. She yelled, pretty clearly, "Blah blah blah! Blah, go to your room!" What I didn't know was what the Blah's meant. It was probably, "I can't deal with this now! Blah, go to your room!" I couldn't hear who was sent upstairs but the mumbles before that were pretty audible. Stomping was heard and the person who emerged from the stairs was…

Kyle. All going through my mind was the thought that Kyle was the gay one and he went up here to…kiss me. My Adam's Apple throbbed and my tongue lapped over my lips. I hoped my breath was minty fresh enough and Kyle inched in like he always would to his room. He sat next to me on the bouncy metal spring mattress and I reached my head in to hear…

"Whoa. What the fuck, Stan?" Wait. I was overreacting. Kyle is the straightest person ever. He's as straight as I am. And I am straight. Seconds later did I hear Ike walking up the stairs, storming. I thought I heard mumbles from downstairs…so Kyle was just here to make sure I had company? Oh, shit. My lips were frozen and my eyes opened to see Kyle's weirded out face. But instantly, my neck felt limp and I fell down to aim on the bed. What I met with was really Kyle's right thigh. Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

"Stan!" Kyle shouted in alarm. Surprisingly, he didn't jump back to call me a gay fag like Cartman would always call me. He just stood there, in shock, until his throat finally met words again. "You okay?" Good. He thought I fainted. Good. Better than him thinking I was going to kiss him, right?

My eyes opened slowly to see Kyle. _That wonderful face with his wonderful lips…_ "Yeah. Huh? What?" I pretended that it was all a dream and my mind met back with my. In actuality, my mind did meet back with me because of that intensity. My face reached upwards, away from his oh, so warm thigh.

Ok, what the fuck is wrong with my mind today? It's like I _want_ to be a gay fag. Which I don't. That's like the lowest you can get. And I'm trying not to insult Ike, Kyle's brother. He is _Kyle's_ brother, you know.

"Dude, I hafta tell you something." His eyes loked at mine and we were both sitting up, feet dangling over the side. "It's about Wendy."

Wendy has been my girlfriend for the past year so far. Probably a year and a month, I don't know. We used to be on and off and now, some guy finally decided we should be on. Now, Kyle was going to say something serious about Wendy. You could always tell that there was something serious in the discussion with Kyle's voice around.

"I think she likes Cartman." I looked at him as if he was the devil, staring at me to tell me that Cartman died and became an angel. I just laughed and laughed, holding my stomach for fear that it would burst. My eyes soon met his and I realized that he was, in fact, not lying.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" I protested. Wendy was a nice girl, she would never cheat on me for Cartman. Sure, we weren't that good of a couple; we didn't even really kiss yet. Wendy seemed like she was bored with our relationship but I never told anybody about this. Having a girlfriend was the best thing to happen to a guy at South Park High. That's why Cartman can never have great things happen to him. He's probably gay or something…

"They were playing Spin the Bottle today…remember? And, I'm sorry but…the kiss seemed too real."

_The group gathered around the single Pepsi bottle. It was one of those long and clear Pepsi bottles and, thanks to fatass, it was empty. I was sitting next to Wendy, who's hand was squeezing mine behind our backs. Across from us was Kyle, Kenny, and Bebe. Connecting us was Cartman and Butters. As usual, Butters was stammering, talking about how this game could transmit germs and how it was unsanitary and blah blah blah. He put some minty fresh spray in his mouth and flashed us all a somewhat white smile._

_It was in gym, and everybody else was in their own games of 'Spin The Bottle'. The teachers never went into the auditorium unless it was an emergency. First, because she had the shortest straw, was Bebe and she spun it weakly. It passed me, thankfully, to meet a blond boy by the name of Butters._

_"Well I-I-I'm not so sure of this, B-be-Bebe." Butters was moving his hands into a sort of fold across his chest while Bebe inched closer to him. Their lips met and she melted into his lips. Kenny was scowling for some reason and Butters opened his eyes throughout the whole thing, wishing it would end._

_"Your turn, Butters." He spun the bottle roughly and moved away from the center to crash, without breaking, to the feet of Kenny McCormick. Oooo's clashed through the room but Kenny wasn't afraid; he was bisexual. Butters had to move, cautiously, toward Kenny when Kenny just pushed into Butters for some tongue action…Butters quickly left the kiss and we decided that Kenny wouldn't be kissing anybody for a while. Next to him was Cartman and he spun it, passing praying children…until it hit my girlfriend._

_Great. Just great. Fatass has to kiss my girlfriend. He pushed his fat ass towards her and kissed her…she opened her eyes but found herself cupping his chin and kissing him. That bastard thinks he can kiss my girlfriend! My fists clenched and the bell rang. We ran to the doors to leave the gym but that bastard would pay…he would._

"I still don't think she likes him." I snapped, wanting the memory to go away. Who would like Cartman? Not Wendy. She hates horrible, fat guys like Cartman. She's a good girl…he's just fat.

"Just…think about it, ok?" Kyle's eyes were sparkling and he was full of cautiousness. Be careful, his eyes told me. I just waved it off mentally and pushed the covers over myself. It was 10 and Kyle was supposed to go to sleep. Tomorrow was Monday.

"Hey! This is my bed, you know!" Kyle yelled as he jumped off the bed. I just smiled and hugged the pillow to my head. The covers were snuggled around me and I said calmly, "Well, you could always share the bed, _boyfriend_."

We had always joked about a relationship and he just smiled, pushing himself under the covers. My back was to him and I could feel his stares dig into my spine. My eyes closed before I said anything and sleep came to me…

A/N: Like? This is my first South Park fanfic so be easy on me. Review and tell me what I need to do to change it and I'll try not to make it so confusing.

Signed by the author himself,

Meh34


End file.
